herofandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is the titular protagonist of the popular animated television series of the same name and is voiced by Tom Kenny. Mainly, he is the primary Fry Cook at the Krusty Krab. About He first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode Help Wanted on May 1, 1999. Spongebob was created and designed by cartoonist Stephen Hillenburg shortly after the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life in 1996. Hillenburg intended to create a series about an over-optimistic sponge that annoys other characters. Hillenburg compared the concept to Laurel and Hardy and Pee-wee Herman. As he drew the character, he decided that a "squeaky-clean square" (like a kitchen sponge) fits the concept. His name is derived from "Bob the Sponge", the host of Hillenburg's comic strip The Intertidal Zone that he originally drew in 1989 while studying at the California Institute of Arts. SpongeBob is dimwitted (although he is smarter than his starfish friend). However, he is goofy and loyal. He lives in a pineapple house in the fictional underwater town of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob has achieved popularity with both children and adults, though he has been involved in public controversy. The character appeared in a We Are Family Foundation video promoting tolerance, which was criticized by James Dobson of Focus on the Family because of the foundation's link to homosexuality. SpongeBob is an anthropomorphic kitchen-type sponge with two buck teeth, blue eyes, wears brown rectangular-like pants (probably attached to the white shirt with the red tie), black shoes, and red/blue-striped socks. SpongeBob is hyper, clueless, honest, kind-hearted, naive, friendly and optimistic. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab Resturant in the underwater town of Bikini Bottom. He is also a leader, he loves his job very much and performs it very well, even though his greedy cheap boss Mr. Krabs pays him poorly if not rarely. He can also get very overly reacted. Like from the episode The Bully, he started getting real petrified of getting his butt kicked from new student Flatts the Flounder. But it was turned out that as a sponge, he did not get hurt much after all. SpongeBob also cares for his loyal pet snail, Gary, who only meows like a cat, and loves hanging out with his best brainless friend, Patrick Star, a friendly but dim-witted pink sea star who lives under rock. Their middle neighbor is Squidward Tentacles, a grumpy, ill-tempered and self-centered octopus who lives in an Easter Island Tiki head-shaped house and hates both SpongeBob and Patrick with a passion because of their annoying antics, maturity you would expect from a sponge and starfish, and them always ruining his day. However, they are both unaware of this and believe him to be their closest friend. SpongeBob's other best friend is Sandy Cheeks, an anthropomorphic female squirrel from Texas, who is a highly scientist and karate expert. He may be served as Nickelodeon's mascot, while being one of the most, if not the most popular fictional character distributed by Nickelodeon. Abilities Strengths Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). *'Soft Pliable Body:' Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, though there are also limits which depend on the plot of episodes he featured in. *'Regeneration:' It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed, but given that there are some instance where he shown treated in hospital, how good his regeneration depend on the plot of episodes he featured in. *'Boneless:' SpongeBob mostly portrayed without any bones in his body, but sometimes otherwise depend on the plot of episodes he featured in. *'Absorbent:' Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in "The Bully" when Flats kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. Although, how good his body can absorb and endure physical trauma still depend on the plot of episodes he featured in. For an instance, with a precise hit, Patrick caused SpongeBob had bruise all over on one of his eyes. *'Leadership:' SpongeBob is a great natural leader for all of his friends in Bikini Bottom. *'Singing and Nose Playing:' SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice and thanks to his physiology, his nose can be used as a flute. *'Fry Cooking:' SpongeBob is highly skillful in cooking Krabby patties at the Krusty Krab as a chef of the said restaurant. *'Jellyfishing:' He has impressive skills in Jellyfishing, and he also has a code to release the captured Jellyfishes everytime he managed to captured one. *'Tongue Boarding:' SpongeBob's tongue can be expanded large enough to be used as the makeshift board. *'Survival Skills:' SpongeBob had remarkable survival skill, where he and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. *'Bubble Blowing:' SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles and even capable to create spectacular variations of bubbles includes bubbles-based constructs which unfortunately, ridiculed by Squidward(perhaps he was the only one) due to their different views about art in general. **'Enhanced Bubble Blowing:' As Invincibubble, his bubble blowing skill improved into superhuman level, as he can conjure destructive bubble tsunami (with help of Plank-Ton), a jet of bubbles for transportation, and bubbles that can carry objects as heavy as cannon balls. *'Driving:' He actually capable in driving, but unfortunately, when SpongeBob drives, the chance of the accident occurs are relatively high, especially in episodes that features Mrs. Puff. *'Karate:' He trains in Karate perfectly, but he rarely mixes them up/performed them properly. *'Destruction:' SpongeBob has a degree of talent in destruction, but most of the cases shown that he mostly performed this involuntary due to his gullible and reckless personalty. In Sandy's Rocket, Sandy mentioned that SpongeBob was responsible for accidental death of numerous fishes when his attempt on tampering whirlybird went wrong. *'Super Speed:' As The Quickstar, he can moves very fast, but unfortunately lacks any proper training in mastering this ability. *'Teleportation: '''SpongeBob is to capable to teleport in various episodes (though merely implied since he teleported off screen). Like in "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" When he was chasing Patrick in a game of tag, Patrick was looking back at SpongeBob in the other direction, when he imminently bumped into spongebob in front of him. *'Dreamwalking:' In ''Sleepy Time, a freak accident during his nightmare when sees his supposed driving license torn by Mrs. Puff to bits resulting his dream self accidentally projected to real world and enable him to enter the others' dreams and even interact within them, revealed that he possesses the ability to dreamwalking. His friends seems to aware with his said powers, as by the end of the said episode, they demand him not to tamper their dream anymore. *'Ghost Physiology:' After he and Patrick accidently shave Flying Dutchman's beard, the powerful ghost cursed SpongeBob and Patrick by stripping them from their flesh and blood, turned them into ghosts. This gave them various ghost powers including intangibility, flight, ectoplasm creation, and turned inanimate object into the said object's ghost version (SpongeBob created ghost version of his spatula by broke the original one, in which ghost version of the said spatula materialized from its remains). Although, Flying Dutchman eventually have to restore SpongeBob and Patrick back to normal due to their newfound cursed powers proved too much for them to handle (SpongeBob can't interact with realm of the living as much as when still normal and accidently made himself passed deeper through earth's crust when sleeping). *'Climbing Skills:' Weaknesses *'Lack of Physical Strength': Due to his physiology, SpongeBob's natural physical strength is appeared to be below average. Even one instance exaggerated this where upon close inspection, his hand was depicted in emaciated state as if it was only skin and bone. Although, SpongeBob can also build up his strengths several times he normally capable to by sheer force of will, with his prowess depend on the writers of the episode. *'Gullibility': Spongebob's gullible personality made him prone to manipulation of others whom used him for their gain or made him unknowingly hurt others, physically and emotionally. The most controversial of this is in A Pal for Gary, where he was too gullible by Puffy Fluffy's manipulation that made him mistreated Gary and igorant with the fact that Puffy Fluffy was in fact, one of most dangerous sea predators. Gallery Jumping sponge.png Spongebob_PNG.png Spongebob-Patrick-spongebob-squarepants-33210740-1984-2014.jpg|Spongebob and Patrick Star, His Best Friend Spongeboobieming.png|SpongeBob's endearing grin in Sponge Out of Water Invincibubble.png|SpongeBob as Invincibubble Spongebob happy place 3678.jpg|SpongeBob's happy mood Spongebob laugh.png|SpongeBob's funny laugh Spongebob & Patrick Jaws Drops.png|SpongeBob & Patrick's Jaw Drop SpongeBob SquarePants releasing stress.jpg|SpongeBob crying and releasing stress Screaming spongebob.jpg|SpongeBob's comical scream SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mindy facing Plankton.png|SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mindy facing Plankton Imagination!.gif|''Imagination!'' SpongeBob's noble speech.png|SpongeBob's noble speech Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward yelling against Spongebob and Patrick SpongeBob and Squidward Looking At You.png|Sponegbob with Squidward Tentacles at the Krusty Krab LISTEN YOU CRUSTACEOUS CHEAPSKATE.png|Spongebob strangling Mr. Krabs when he refuses to rehire Squidward SpongeBob's meltdown.jpg|SpongeBob's heroic breakdown Spongebob-lego.jpg|LEGO SpongeBob SpongeBob and friends.jpg|SpongeBob and his friends. SpongeBob_SquarePants_Smiling_-_Artwork.png Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Category:Dimwits Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:MAD Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Male Damsels Category:Successful Category:Cowards Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Charismatic Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:The Icon Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Guardians Category:Animal Kindness Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Benefactors Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Speedsters Category:Arrogant Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Creator Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Strategic Category:Archenemy Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Aquatic Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Nurturer Category:Super Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Misguided Category:Former Slaves Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Optimists Category:Inept Category:Chaste Category:Global Protection Category:Artistic Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Rivals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Lego Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:The Chosen One Category:False Antagonist Category:Martyr Category:Stalkers Category:The Hero Category:Pet owners Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Related to Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Twin/Clone Category:Honest Category:Businessmen Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Parody/Homage Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Famous Category:Serious Category:Empowered Category:Incompetent Category:On & Off Category:Teleporters Category:Insecure Category:Fighter Category:Determinators Category:Lead Males Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Adventurers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Time-Travellers Category:Male Category:Outright Category:Animals Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Liars